Incident
by Koorihouka
Summary: OC There she was, minding her own business, until someone interferes. Haruhi's abducted to the hospital, and the King of the Host Club tries to keep his spririts up. Act 1 ch 1-3. Act 2 not coming soon. Please be patient for updates. I'm not good at them.
1. Hurt

Chyo!

This is my first fanfic. Yay!

Please, please review.

And...

I, unfortunately, don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Fujioka Haruhi has gone shopping today, unluckily for her. The crowd in the market square was loud and cheerful as usual, but she heard a familiar ringtone amid the ruckus.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? Mori-sempai? Honey-sempai? Kyoya-sempai? What are you all doing here?"

"Ahh... about that...we wanted to buy you a surprise birthday present." Kaoru said.

"I want a chocolate banana!" said Honey.

Sweatdrop. "Erm... My birthday passed a few weeks ago without anyone noticing..." Haruhi replied. "Oh yeah, where's Tamaki-sempai?"

"Oh him? We didn't call him since he's too loud and will be a handful to keep in control." Kyoya said.

"Okay... So, what were you going to b-" was as far as she got when the group of five heard the voice they tried in vain to prevent hearing.

"Hey! Guys! I wanna come, too!" shouted Tamaki. The Host Club, excluding Tamaki, ushered Haruhi to run, hoping that Tono didn't notice her.

"Oh? Haruhi is here, too? Great! Haruhi!! Oi!! Haruhi!!" screamed Tamaki, all the while running at top speed through the crowd with Antoinette at his heels. The crowd parted to let him through, all the while staring at the scary boy who is running towards another small group of boys that appear very, very different. Clearly they didn't have a very good idea of what to wear on Saturdays. I, the author, will let you imagine what they were wearing for yourself.

Haruhi didn't look back, but kept on ignoring his calls and trying to blend into the crowd. But it was then that Tamaki, the klutz he is, chose to trip on a rock and yell.

Poor little Haruhi whipped around just in time for Tono to slam into her and onto the ground. They, together, literally looked like a boy (Tamaki) on a sled (Haruhi). Tamaki pushed himself off her to land unharmed, but that put her in even more danger.

She slid across the road, leaving a trail of red ooze behind. She hit the slanted sidewalk with her head. And, as the physics laws say, when an object hits a slanted surface, the object will bounce on the surface, if possible, and continue in another angle. Haruhi's head, sadly, slid upwards, and brought her fragile neck crashing down on the sidewalk. The crowd, or, as I should say, the audience, was too stunned to help in any way.

By now, both the Hitachiin brothers and Tamaki were kneeling by Haruhi, crying out to her as she poured more blood onto the ground. And then Kyoya said it.

"Tamaki, you should realize that Haruhi might not ever forgive you for that, that is, if she lives."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Is that good?

Please, please review.

I'm desperate.

I'll post the second chapter when I get to it.

Might be on Monday though...


	2. Gone

Chyo!

This is Koorihouka, once again!

Please review.

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Happy Birthday to Hibari of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Tamaki chose to ignore that comment and continue crying along with the Hitachiin brothers as the Ootori's medical team took Haruhi to the hospital.

As the medic team was hurrying through a number of halls and doorways, Haruhi, though still unconscious and bleeding, tried to tell Tamaki something through her one of her hands. As she was "talking", the still weeping Tono stopped following Haruhi and the medic team. He bolted towards the opposite direction, towards the outside, and intended to run home and wonder about how she knew that he likes her, and about the comment Kyoya said.

"Tamaki, you should realize that Haruhi might not ever forgive you for that, that is, if she lives."

What Haruhi tried to do was that she pointed at Tamaki, made a half-heart(she had only one hand), and then flicked. Tamaki misinterpreted it as a "If you love me so half-heartedly, then leave."

Poor him.

What Haruhi was really saying, was "If you like me at least a bit, then snap your fingers." (somewhat random, for now)

And so, everyone knows Tono is an idiot in a good way, a klutz in the brain.

By the time Honey, Mori, and Kyoya got to the doctor, Haruhi was in an isolated room resting, for now.

"Ah," he said, "Your friend is really hurt. How come?" The three told him, though Mori almost said nothing.

"Oh, no wonder," the doctor said, "So she got hit by a guy. No wonder. She is pretty small."

"The ratios between her and Tamaki is ½ by size and 2/3 by weight," said Kyoya.

"That explains a lot. So, she has 3 broken ribs, an almost skinless back, chipped shoulder bones, 2 shattered vertebrae, 2 broken vertebrae, 1 fractured vertebrae right under the brain stem, hardly any skin on the neck, a small crack in the skull that could injure the brain if not fixed, more than 100 minor blood vessels broken, 3 major-ish blood vessels broken, and the carotid artery is heavily grazed. It could be broken even if the heart rate or blood pressure increases a fraction. The only problem is, I've never seen a soul survive these injuries, or stand so close to death's door."

"So, I need to keep Tama-chan and Hika-chan and Kao-chan out of Haruhi's way, right?

"Haruhi can sense it if they come close. If Tama-chan comes, then Haru-chan will start to panic. Or if it's Hika-chan and Kao-chan, Haru-chan'll be worried about their schemes," spoke Honey. Kyoya agreed. Mori stayed silent.

"There has to be some surgery. But I can do some extra surgery instead of letting the patient heal by herself. With the surgery will take about 3 months, and without will take about 4," said the doctor.

"With surgery, please. I must remember that this time, Suo Tamaki is paying instead," Kyoya reminded himself.

And so, for the next week, Tamaki lived in torcher not being able to see Haruhi, Kyoya lived in joy for seeing the twins' schemes succeed on Tamaki, the twins lived in a world of schemes, and Honey lived in a world of cake. Even though Haruhi wasn't there, the six continued the Host Club rather gloomily in comparison, until Tamaki can't stand it any longer.

He decided to see Haruhi in the early morning, before anyone woke up.

After an episode of escaping the jaws of the window in his room, Tamaki raced to the hospital, where he continued to Haruhi's room.

By the time he burst through the door, the sun was filtering through the open window. Curtains danced in the wind. The bed's covers laid neat and flat, concealing nothing before an innocent pillow of white.

A sudden thought passed through Tamaki's mind.

_Oh no, Haruhi's gone! Kidnapped!_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I hope you like it.

I might not write for quite a while.

I'm sorry.

But, review please!


	3. Found

Chyo!

This Koorihouka for the third time!

I am so sorry I didn't write for a long time, but keep in mind I was working on this really hard-to-plan story in Black Cat, so please forgive me.

I had a bit of writer's block here, so finally, here I am... heh.

And there was a rush of other story ideas and brainstorming and, for a little while, school, but I hope you like this.

It seems that my imagination is too fast for my writing.

O.o

Also, it was a long, long time before Tamaki and friends got any further in the story either, so yeah.

Anyways, please read and enjoy the next segment, Chapter 3!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was quite a while before Haruhi was found again. Luckily, Hikaru and Kaoru were going to school early for a 3-week late April Fool's prank. They found Haruhi lying in the school courtyard, with all her wounds healed, except the bandaged back still missing its skin. They carried the unconscious Haruhi back to their mansion and had their mom redo her soaking bandages. When Haruhi awoke, she was presented with food and drink.

"What in the world happened?" Both of the twins were very worried and desperately needed to know what occurred during the time she was gone.

"Well, first of all, Tamaki-sempai crashed into me and when I woke up, I was in this black car with a bunch of men in suits and sunglasses and they were talking but I didn't know what they were saying. One of the guys poked something in me and told me to go to school, since they were driving to Ouran. And then everything was black and then I woke up here."

"Oh," the twins simultaneously said.

"Um, hey Haruhi, I called Tono and the Host Club you're here, and they'll be here soon," Kaoru said.

There was no reply.

And there was the slamming of doors.

"Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki shouted, "I rushed over really quick and I got the rest of the club here."

"Oi, she's here." They followed the voice into the hall.

Haruhi wearily looked up.

"Oh. It's you," she said dully.

"Wahh! Haru-chan! We missed you!" Hunny said.

"Haruhi! Everyone was worried!" Tamaki told her.

"It doesn't matter."

"What?" Haruhi stood up.

"I said, it doesn't matter!"

Haruhi's comment shocked the host club.

"W-what do you mean it doesn't matter?" Everyone else was silent, not wanting to interfere in Tamaki's attempt to be forgiven.

"You took away all right for me to live like this. If you want to be forgiven, then you are forgiven in Heaven's Hell." Haruhi, after saying this, left for the front door, mumbling, "And plus, I even got a ton of homework to do. I don't think I can even maintain my scholarship."

"Ah! Wait, Haruhi! You're not supposed to walk in your current condition!"

Kaoru was ignored. Haruhi kept trudging on, across the long front hall.

Tamaki ran over and caught her and told her with a fake smile, "Your father's going to be very happy that his daughter was found. And plus, you got a ton of homework to catch up on. Better finish that before going to class."

And so, he carried Haruhi all the way home, with Haruhi herself screaming to be let off.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Really sorry that the chapter was short. Could've been longer, but I'd like a peaceful ending every once in a while, before the next, and the last, arc.

XD

I hope you are satisfied, even though it wasn't very good. My brain is very frozen up today, and I ate chocolate for breakfast to warm it up, but it still isn't working.

XP

Oh well, see you next time, when my brain's defrosted.

Hunny: (holding up a gigantic Usa-chan hair dryer) I'll warm you up! E X3

Me: Hey, when'd you get here?

O.o

Oh yea

im going to seattle for a week, so sit tight!

XD


End file.
